Our dads are enemies
by BonesYellowYarrow
Summary: What happens after Izaya Orihara moves back to Ikeburkuro with his 16 year old son Kuro Orihara and Kuro falls in love with Shizuo Hewaijima's son Tobechi Hewaijima and the feelings are mutual? Will Izaya and Shizuo get along for their sons ?
1. Prologue

Kuro sighed as he took a drag from his first cigarette in a long time ,

"So much for quitting " he mutters to himself as he blows out another puff of smoke. He looked to his left and right before going across the crosswalk , as he walks he finds himself admiring the view of the city , the lights, sounds and the odd cliques of teens and adults. Suddenly someone walks straight into him , knocking his cigarette out his mouth and onto the pavement.

" Oi watch wh-" Kuro starts but almost immediately he feels all his breath leave his lungs and his train of thought halts ,as he finds himself staring into beautiful bright amber eyes . "I'm really sorry ,I didn't mean to ru-" the owner of the amber eyes began but they to had their breath taken away by Kuro's sharp dark garnet eyes.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" Kuro apologizes scratching the back of his head , his cheeks wearing a dusty blush. " O--oh! Oh! no problem " the amber eyed boy chirps brushing his blonde bangs from his face.

"Who was he ? He was beautiful" Kuro thinks to himself as he heads home still blushing

"I don't know why but I wanna see him again" The amber eyed boy thinks as he sets of in the opposite direction


	2. The Start

**_Izaya's House_**

"Oi Kuro , time to get up and ready , It's your first day at Raira!" Izaya says through his son's bedroom door as he knocks on it , he gets a drowsy groan in reply . Izaya sighs and walks over into the living room , where his son's dog , Captain , is laying on the floor.

"Captain , come" Izaya commands softly as he walks back to his son's room. He opens the door and immediately Captain charges in and hops straight onto his owners stomach.

"Ack! Jeez captain" Izaya's son exclaims as he bolts up into a sitting postion.

"Kuro get dressed quickly , you've only got an hour to get everything ready and get to Raira on time" Izaya informs walking around the bed to hug his son . Something he had been doing after a rather traumatic incident a few years back.

Kuro nods and gets out of bed and once Izaya left , he started to get dressed and once dressed he headed downstairs for breakfast ,

"Thanks dad!" Kuro chirps through a mouth full of fried rice as he packs his bookbag while he eats.

" Please sit while you're eating Kuro" Izaya sighs as he takes his son's bookbag from him and packs the rest of it .

**_At Shizuo's house_**

"Oi gang! Get up it's time for school! " Shizuo hollers up the stairs , successfully waking up his three youngest boys . The three teenagers however remain asleep , Shizuo sihs and starts heading up the stairs but feels a hand touch his shoulder , His wife Ichine is standing behind him.

"I'll get them sweetheart , you just get the triplets " she tells as kisses his cheek and heads upstairs. She weaves around the packed boxes in the hall as she makes her way to the teenagers room.

"Rise and Shine time for school , it starts in an hour" She greets happily before yanking off the blankets of the three

"**So get your asses in gear!" **She adds happily , the three shuffle around as they wake up . Ichine leaves the room to let them get dressed and she heads downstairs to start breakfast.

" They awake?" Shizuo asks his wife softly , she nods as he wrestles the youngest triplet Natzumi into his highchair . The toddler kicks the chair and the table part of the highchair snaps in half , Ichine walks over and takes her fussy toddler in her arms

"Hey now you be good for Daddy he just wants to feed you!" She exclaims playfully but with a stern undertone that gets Natzumi to listen.

" MOM! you're burning the rice!" Tobechi yells , her eldest son exclaims as he runs to the kitchen. He manages to save the rice and takes care of it until his mom takes over

"Mama , Dad I'm going to head to school now ok!" Tobechi chirps happily

**_In HomeRoom At Raira_**

"Class , we have a new senior student with us this year , Orihara Kurogaka" the professor announces after the freshman had been introduced .

" Mr.Orihara would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself? " the professor adds . Kuro nods and stands ,

"Hello everyone , I am Orihara Kurogaka , You can call me Kuro . I recently moved to Ikeburkuro with my father and baby sister" he said softly before sitting down . Tobechi who is sitting up front turns to get a look at him and his jaw drops a little as he realizes it's the guy he ran into a few weeks ago...

Kuro had sharp garnet eyes and unruly curly black hair that was shaved short on the left side . He was rather tall , at least 5'10 .

Tobechi flinched as his best friend Asasumi slapped his arm gently

"I'm guessing that he's the guy you won't shut up about" she teased quietly as Tobechi blushed fiercely

" Shut up" he told her in embarrassment but secretly he was hoping that he could be friends with Kuro.


End file.
